Füreinander bestimmt
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Janet weiß sie muss wieder neu anfangen und ihr Leben zurückgewinnen.
1. Ein Neuanfang

**Titel:** Für einander bestimmt

**Originaltitel:** Meant to Be

**Autor:** SJSlashfan

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1

**Pairing:** Samantha/Janet

**Rating:** R

**Kategorie:** Romanze/Angst

**Kapitel:** 1/22

**Warnungen:** Femslash, häusliche Gewalt, Spoiler für Staffel 1 und 2

**Inhalt:** Janet weiß sie muss wieder neu anfangen und ihr Leben zurückgewinnen.

Disclaimer: Leider nicht meins. Die Idee zur Geschichte gehört der Autorin.

**A/N:** [Das Kapitel] spielt vor der ersten Staffel.

**Ü/N:** Gewidmet ist diese Fic wieder Starbuck (Nine), die sie sich so dolle gewünscht hat. Viel Spaß damit Große!

**Wortanzahl:** 2229 Wörter

**Kapitel 1 - Ein Neuanfang**

Janet Richmonds Hände zitterten als sie versuchte ihre große Reisetasche zu schließen. Sharon griff zu ihr hinüber und legte sanft eine Hand auf Janets. "Es ist okay, Janet", sagte sie leise. "Er wird nicht wiederkommen. Und selbst, wenn er zurück kommt, du bist nicht alleine. Die Jungs sind draußen und werden bleiben bis du sicher zurück in deinem Auto bist. Und ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."

Janet sah mit Tränen in ihren Augen hoch zu ihrer Freundin, die zudem die Oberkrankenschwester auf der Basis war. "Es tut mir leid", ihre Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern. "Es ist nur...", sie schluckte.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen oder erklären. Du musst einfach nur von ihm weg. Und genau das machst du jetzt", Sharon drückte ihre Finger liebevoll. Sie hasste es, dass ihr Boss so am Boden war.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Janet gab den beiden SFs (Ü/N: in etwa Schutzpatrouille), die draußen im Truck vor ihrem Haus warteten ein schwaches Lächeln und winkte ihnen zu. Naja, es war nicht länger ihr Haus, erkannte sie. Sie würde es wirklich machen. Sie würde verschwinden. Als sie sich in den Wagen setzte, protestierten ihre Rippen und sie versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken, wissend das Sharon jede Bewegung von ihr beobachtete.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Sharon.

„Alles okay", sagte Janet, abgehackter als sie es eigentlich wollte. „Können wir einfach nur fahren?"

„Natürlich", sagte Sharon als sie den Wagen startete und aus Janets Einfahrt herausfuhr. Sie sah traurig herüber zu ihrem Boss, bemerkend, dass die blauen Flecken auf ihrem Gesicht anfingen sich wirklich deutlich zu zeigen. Sie konnte sich nur vorstellen was für Blutergüsse unter ihrer Kleidung versteckt waren. Janet hielt fest ihre Handtasche umklammert, ihre Knöchel waren weiß. Ihr Gesicht war so weiß wie ihre Knöchel, Anspannung strömte aus jeder Pore.

Sie fuhren noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten als Janet auf einmal tief einatmete. Sie wusste, ihr würde übel werden. „Fahr an die Seite", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Sharon tat wie ihr gesagt wurde und Janet riss die Tür auf als ihr Magen rebellierte. Das Würgen stauchte ihre Rippen noch mehr, was nur ihre Übelkeit verschärfte. In diesem Augenblick wollte sie einfach nur sterben.

Sharon legte eine Hand auf ihren bebenden Rücken, ihn behutsam reibend. „Es ist okay", sagte sie leise. „Es ist okay. Es wird alles wieder okay werden. Es ist nun vorbei, Janet. Es ist wirklich vorbei." Sie langte hinüber auf den Rücksitz und griff nach der Decke dort, sie fest um ihre zitternde Freundin wickelnd. „Wir bringen dich zurück nach Hause und stecken dich in ein warmes Bett, das wird schön sein, nicht wahr?"

Janet nickte kläglich. „Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie, als sie sich schmerzerfüllt in ihren Sitz zurücklehnte und erfolglos versuchte das Zittern, das sie schüttelte, zu stoppen.

"Ich will dich einmal kurz durchchecken, wenn wir zurück sind", sagte Sharon. "Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du okay bist."

"Mir geht's gut", sagte Janet. "Es sind nur Prellungen."

"Ich möchte dich immer noch untersuchen", sagte Sharon sanft. "Ganz abgesehen von den Prellungen, hast du eindeutig einen Schock."

"Okay", flüsterte Janet. "Wenn wir ins Motel kommen."

"Kein Motel", sagte Sharon mit Nachdruck. "Du kommst wieder mit zu mir. Du solltest nicht alleine sein."

"Nein", protestierte Janet. "Ich will nicht deine Familie stören. Ich werde schon wieder okay. Da ist ein Motel gleich hier in der Nähe."

"Das interessiert mich nicht", betonte Sharon. "Außerdem wird Cora nie wieder mit mir sprechen, wenn ich dich dort lasse. Sie freut sich auf deinen Besuch. Mikey ist heute Abend bei seiner Oma", wies sie auf ihren vierjährigen Sohn hin. "Und Eliza wird schlafen. Bitte, Janet?" Ihre Stimme war behutsam. "Wir möchten dich wirklich bei uns haben."

Janet schaute ihre Kollegin an und sah, dass sie wirklich meinte was sie sagte. Sie versuchte sich selbst zusammen zu reißen. "In diesem Fall, ja. Und Danke schön", sagte sie mit Gefühl.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als David Richmond vor seinem Haus vorfuhr, merkte er wie sein Zorn wuchs. Er war sehr klar in den Anweisungen für seine Frau an diesem Morgen gewesen, er wollte sein Abendessen auf den Tisch haben sobald er wieder da war und sein bestes blaues Hemd gewaschen haben. Er würde an diesem Abend mit den Jungs ausgehen und er wollte fertig sein für Mark, wenn dieser kam um ihn abzuholen. Aber kein Licht brannte im Haus und Janets Auto war nicht in der Einfahrt. Wo zur Hölle war diese Schlampe um diese Zeit? Musste er ihr eine weitere Lektion erteilen?

Wütend knallte er die Wagentür zu und ging zur Haustür. Ein Briefumschlag war an die Tür gepinnt mit einem "David" in Janets Handschrift darauf geschrieben. Er öffnete ihn und holte ein einzelnes Blatt heraus, eine Visitenkarte fiel auf den Tisch.

_Du hast mich zum letzten Mal geschlagen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich es zulassen konnte, das die Dinge so wurden wie sie sind. _

_Warum ließ ich mich durch dich immer und immer wieder misshandeln? _

_Ich glaube, ich dachte, du würdest dich ändern. Das du es nicht so meinst. Das du auch so meinst, wenn du dich entschuldigst, wenn du mit Reue weintest. Wenn du geschworen hast, dass es nie wieder passieren würde. _

_Ich liebte dich, vermute ich. Nicht länger. _

_Du brauchst die Hilfe eines Spezialisten. Ich will das du die Nummer auf der Visitenkarte anrufst. Wenn ich nicht bis Freitag vom Büro höre, dass du angerufen hast, werde ich die Polizei verständigen. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du eine andere Frau angreifen kannst in der Zukunft. _

_Hol dir Hilfe. Jetzt._

David war weiß vor Wut als er die Worte las. Er schleuderte seinen Autoschlüssel gegen die Wand und trat einen Stuhl, der neben ihm war. Dies würde nicht das Ende hiervon sein. Keine Chance. Er würde sie zurückbekommen. Janet gehörte zu ihm. Sie brauchte ihn. Er wusste was das Beste für sie war.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sharon half Janet aus dem Auto und in das Haus. Ihre Ehefrau Cora öffnete die Tür als Empfang und, als Janet über die Schwelle trat, wickelte sie sie in eine sanfte Umarmung, darauf achtend die Verletzungen, die sie sehen konnte, nicht zu verschlimmern. "Willkommen", flüsterte sie in Janets Haar. "Du bist hier sicher."

Es war so lange her seitdem Janet mit solcher Wärme und Freundlichkeit behandelt wurde und es war so wundervoll zu erkennen, dass sie wirklich endlich sicher war, dass sie anfing zu weinen. Cora führte sie zu der Couch, sie nicht loslassend, und einfach nur haltend als sie weinte, während Sharon ging um Tee aufzubrühen.

Nach beinahe einer halben Stunde verebbten Janets Schluchzer. "Sorry", sagte sie schluckend und setzte sich ein wenig auf.

"Für was?", fragte Cora. "Dafür ein Mensch zu sein? Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist, Janet", sagte sie ihr. "Immerhin", lächelte sie. "Wir schulden dir etwas."

Janet schaute verdutzt.

"Für Eliza", erinnerte Cora sie.

Janet schnaubte. "Das war nichts", sagte sie, sich sechs Wochen zurückerinnernd als sie Coras Baby auf dem Rücksitz von Sharons Kombi zur Welt gebracht hattest. "Du brauchtest mich doch ohnehin nicht, Sharon hätte es gut gemacht."

"Wegen dir brauchte sie es nicht", sagte Cora. "Und ich weiß, sie ist eine großartige Krankenschwester, aber ich schwöre sie hatte mehr Panik als ich an diesem Tag. Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Liebling", sagte sie zu Sharon als diese zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, ein Tablett mit Tee tragend, "aber ehrlich gesagt, du warst ein heilloses Durcheinander.", neckte sie ihre Ehefrau.

Sharon grinste. "Gott sei Dank hatten wir eine Expertin im Auto", sagte sie.

"Sie ist ein wunderschönes Baby", Janet lächelte ein kleines bisschen tränenreich. Die bittere Wahrheit war, dass sie niemals ein eigenes Kind haben würde.

"Ist sie", stimmte Cora zu. "Obwohl sie weniger einnehmend um drei Uhr morgens ist." Ein leises Jammern war über das Babyphone zu hören. "Wenn man von ihr spricht", sie lächelte. "Das Baby will ihr Abendessen", sagte sie ihr Gesicht verziehend.

"Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir Janet ebenfalls ins Bett bekommen", sagte Sharon, eine Hand auf Janets Arm legend. "Okay Janet?"

"Ja", Janet war erschöpft. Es war erst 18 Uhr, aber sie fühlte sich als ob sie für einen Monat schlafen könnte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sharon tastete vorsichtig Janets Seite ab. Ihre Chefin, welche einer ihrer engsten Freunde geworden war, saß auf der Bettkante in ihrem Nachthemd und einem warmen Bademantel, den Sharon im Schrank gefunden hatte. "Ich denke nicht, dass etwas gebrochen ist", sagte Sharon ihr. "Ich denke, wir sollten dich morgen vielleicht trotzdem röntgen, was meinst du?"

"Okay", sagte Janet mit einer kleinen Stimme. "Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass ich okay bin."

"Ich bin auch sicher, dass du es bist", sagte Sharon beruhigend als sie die warme Bettdecke zurückzog und Janet vorsichtig zudeckte. Sie saß auf dem Bettrand und nahm Janets Hand. "Es ist wirklich vorbei, Janet", sagte sie. "Du kannst nun dein Leben zurückbekommen. Starte neu. Du musst nicht länger Angst haben."

Janets Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. "Du bist so eine gute Freundin", sie versuchte ihre Stimme stabil zu halten. "Ihr beide. Danke. Ich werde euch wirklich vermissen, wenn ihr geht. Die Kinder auch", sagte sie.

Sharon drückte ihre Hand. "Ich hatte sowieso vor mit dir darüber zu reden", sagte sie. "Es wird seltsam sein für uns nach Colorado Springs umzuziehen. Aber Coras Arbeit bringt uns dorthin", sie bezog sich auf den wachsenden Ruf ihrer Frau als Architektin, "und es wird ein guter Ort sein um die Kinder großzuziehen. Und ich hab es geschafft eine Versetzung zum Cheyenne Mountain-Projekt zu bekommen. Es ist ein unglaublicher Ort, Janet. Die Leute scheinen auch nett zu sein."

"Das ist gut", sagte Janet. "Ich hoffe, sie verdienen dich, du bist die beste Krankenschwester, mit der ich jemals gearbeitet habe."

"Schau, da ist diese Sache", Sharon plapperte nun in ihrer Begeisterung, "Sie rekrutieren für den CMO der Basis. Es ist perfekt, Janet. Siehst du es nicht? Was hast du was dich hier hält? Er wird nicht einmal wissen wo du bist."

Janet schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein", sagte sie leise. "Schau mich an", sie streckte eine Hand aus, die unkontrolliert zitterte. "Ich bin ein einziges Durcheinander. Ich bin dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen."

"Unsinn", sagte Sharon. "Du hast ein schreckliches Trauma erlebt. Aber es ist jetzt vorbei, Janet. Du kannst dein Leben zurückgewinnen. Fang neu an. Du bist eine erstaunliche Ärztin. Du hast eine tolle Beurteilung bekommen. Und", sie grinste. "Ich muss nicht den neuen CMO trainieren. Ich kann mir nichts besseres denken als dich als meinen Boss zu behalten. Versprich mir, dass du ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst dich zu bewerben, ja?", sie blickte unruhig in Janets Augen.

Janet lächelte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Du könntest recht haben"; sagte sie vorsichtig. "Und je weiter ich von David wegkomme, desto besser. Er wird jetzt schon meine Notiz gelesen haben", ihre Stimme zitterte. "Ich frage mich, was macht er?"

Sharon festigte ihren Griff um Janets Hand. "Es ist egal, was er macht", sagte sie. "Nur solange er es nicht mit _dir_ macht. Keine Frau sollte so ein Leben ertragen wie das. Geh weg, Janet", sagte sie. "Er wird niemals fähig sein dich zu finden."

"Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass ich mit irgendeiner Frau weggerannt bin", sagte Janet niedergeschlagen. "Seitdem er herausgefunden hat, dass ich bi bin, ist er davon besessen. Er sagte sogar", sie schluckte und sah weg, "er sagte, dass es meine Schuld sei das sich die Dinge so entwickelt haben zwischen uns... im Bett", sie errötete. "Alles wurde so viel schlimmer nach ... nach ... dem Baby", sie kämpfte darum nicht zu weinen.

Sharon griff nach oben und steckte eine Strähne von Janets Ohr hinter ihr Ohr fest. "Das ist Mist und er weißt es", sagte sie fest. "Und so tust du. Er weiß warum die Dinge schwierig sind. Wie kann man von dir erwarten einen Mann zu lieben, der solche Dinge getan hat, wie er sie dir antat? Janet", sie zog sie in eine sanfte Umarmung. "Er schubste dich die Treppen herunter und du hast dein Baby verloren und deine Gebärmutter. _Er_ ist derjenige, der alles zerstört hat. Dein bisexuelles Dasein hat keinen Einfluss. Überhaupt nicht. Er suchte nur nach Ausreden. Vergiss ihn, wenn es dir möglich ist. Hol dir die Kontrolle zurück. Du bist erst 31, das ist überhaupt kein Alter. Mach einen Erfolg aus deinem Leben. Das ist die beste Rache, die du nehmen kannst."

Janet nickte. "Okay", sagte sie. "Werde ich. Ich werde mich für den Job bewerben. Zuerst jedoch", sagte sie fest, etwas stärker klingend, "werde ich meinen Mädchennamen wieder annehmen. Und dann werde ich mich als CMO am Cheyenne Mountain bewerben, als Dr. Janet Fraiser. Und niemand wird etwas über meine Geschichte wissen. Es ist ein Neustart."

Es gab ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür.

"Bist du bereit Besucher zu haben?" Cora steckte ihren Kopf um die Tür herum. "Ich habe jemanden hier der dich sehen will."

Janet lächelte: "Natürlich", sagte sie. "Ich will immer Eliza sehen."

Cora trat in den Raum, den jungen Säugling haltend. Sehr vorsichtig, gab sie sie herüber zu Janet, welche sie in ihre Arme nahm. Das Baby sah hoch zu Janet und lächelte.

"Du bist immer noch ihr Liebling", sagte Cora.

Janet beugte sich herunter und platzierte sehr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn des Babys. Sie sah mit echtem Vergnügen herunter als Eliza wieder lächelte und eine pummelige Faust um ihren Finger wickelte. "Hey", sagte Janet leise, "hey Eliza Janet. Es ist wirklich schön dich zu sehen."

Ende Kapitel 1

**Ü/N:** Und wie findet ihr diese neue Fic? Reviews wären klasse!


	2. Für Immer Teil 1

**A/N:** Eine Freundschaft vertieft sich.

Spoiler für "Verraten und verkauft" (1x04)

**Ü/N: **Okay, das letzte Update ist ewig her und mir tut das wirklich leid. Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht auf diese Fic konzentrieren. Um noch mal so eine lange Pause zu vermeiden, werde ich die Kapitel ab sofort splitten.

**Wortanzahl: **3113Wörter

**Kapitel 2, Teil 1 - Für Immer**

Captain Samantha Carter nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und klopfte dann an die Tür. Dies war ein Besuch, den sie wirklich nicht machen wollte, aber sie wusste, dass es etwas war was sie tun musste.

Einige Augenblicke später wurde die Tür geöffnet. "Hi", sagte die Frau an der Tür vorsichtig. "Hi Sam. Was machst du hier?"

"Hey Heidi", erwiderte Sam, ihr Mund war trocken. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich so hereinplatze. Ich weiß, es war eine lange Zeit."

"Zehn Monate", sagte Heidi, beinahe zu schnell.

Sam schluckte. "Ich weiß", sagte sie. "Und es tut mir leid. So viele Dinge tun mir leid. Ich musste dich einfach sehen, nur dieses eine Mal noch. Kann ich hereinkommen?", fragte sie, überhaupt nicht sicher was die Antwort sein würde.

"Sicher", erwiderte Heidi und ging zur Seite um ihre ehemalige Geliebte ins Haus zu lassen.

"Danke", sagte Sam.

"Kann ich dir was bringen? Kaffee? Irgendwas Stärkeres?", fragte Heidi.

"Nein", erwiderte Sam. "Ich bin nicht dafür hierher gekommen."

"Also warum _bist_ du hier?" Heidi kam gleich zum Punkt.

"Zwei Gründe", sagte Sam. "Der erste ist um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich habe dich so schlecht behandelt, Heidi, und dies werde ich auf ewig bereuen. Ich war zu sehr in meine Arbeit vertieft und habe nicht die Zeit, die du verdienst, für diese Beziehung gewidmet. Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld, dass du mich heraus geschmissen hast. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du es nicht schon eher getan hast. Ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages jemanden findest, der dich verdient."

"Und der zweite Grund?", fragte Heidi und versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Ich gehe", sagte Sam. "Verlasse Washington, um genau zu sein. Ich hab eine Versetzung bekommen. Ich ziehe in drei Wochen nach Colorado Springs."

"Also hast du es bekommen?", fragte Heidi. "Das Stargate-Programm? Sie nehmen dich endlich?"

Sam nickte. "Ja", erwiderte sie.

Heidi nahm ihre Hand. "Ich bin froh", sagte sie. "Du hast so hart dafür gearbeitet, Sam, du verdienst den Erfolg."

Sam war unfähig ihre Überraschung über Heidis Billigung ihres Umzuges zu verbergen.

Heidi lächelte als sie den Ausdruck auf Sams Gesicht sah. "Ich war niemals die richtige Frau für dich", sagte sie in einem sanften Ton. "Ich weiß, dass ich dir die Hölle auf Erden bereitet habe, weil du so viel Zeit arbeitend verbracht hast, weil du nie Zuhause warst. Aber die Wahrheit ist, und ich hasse dies zuzugeben, ist, dass, wenn ich die Richtige für dich gewesen wäre, du irgendwie einen Weg gefunden hättest um Zeit für mich _und_ deine Arbeit zu haben. Ich konnte das damals nicht sehen, ich war nur blind vor Liebe für dich. Aber wir passten nicht zueinander. Das sehe ich nun. Eines Tages wirst du die richtige Person finden und du wirst sehen was ich meine. Aber in der Zwischenzeit, geh, folge deinem Traum. Du hast in den letzten vier Jahren das Stargate-Programm gelebt und geatmet. Nun geh und erlebe es."

Sam versuchte die Tränen aufzuhalten, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. "Du bist so viel verständnisvoller als das ich es verdiene", sagte sie und ihre Stimme brach wegen ihrer Gefühle.

"Es war gut von dir zu kommen.", sagte Heidi ihr. "Es mir persönlich zu sagen, dass du gehst."

"Es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann", sagte Sam. "Ich konnte nicht gehen und es dich durch die Gerüchteküche des Büros erfahren zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich wirklich schlecht benommen habe, aber ich schuldete dir zumindest eine Erklärung."

Heidi lächelte. "Ich weiß es zu schätzen", sagte sie. "Und ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages, in einer nicht allzu fernen Zukunft, sowohl die 'richtige' Person findest als auch den Beruf haben wirst von dem du geträumt hast. Ich will dass du glücklich wirst, Sam."

Sam sah hoch zu ihr und bemerkte eine neue Gelassenheit in ihr, die sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte. "Und bist du glücklich Heidi?", fragte sie. "Es geht mich nichts an, aber du siehst glücklicher aus als ich dich seit langer Zeit gesehen habe."

Heidi lächelte wieder. "Ja", sagte sie. "Ich bin glücklich. Erinnerst du dich an diese scharfe Bibliothekarin, die ich benutzte um dich zu necken, als wir zusammen waren?"

"Die Blonde?", fragte Sam.

"Mit den Beinen, die einfach nicht aufhören...!" Heidi kicherte. "Ihr Name ist Georgia. Sie ist wundervoll, Sam", Heidi war unfähig ihre Begeisterung zu verbergen. "Und sie zieht nächste Woche ein."

Sam zog Heidi in eine Umarmung. "Ich bin so glücklich für dich", sagte sie mit echtem Gefühl. "Ich hoffe, dass sie dich so glücklich macht wie du es verdienst", sagte sie.

"Sie tut es", erwiderte Heidi. "Sie tut es."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"So, hast du irgendwas von Jake gehört", fragte Sharon Janet, sich auf den Psychiater beziehen, dessen Nummer Janet bei ihren Mann zurück gelassen hatte.

Janet nickte. "Ja", sagte sie. "Er sagt, dass David sechs Monate mit Terminen gebucht hat. Gott weiß, ob er vorhat diese zu besuchen. Vielleicht hat er sie nur gebucht um mich aufzuhalten die Polizei zu rufen. Aber es ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Jake wird ihn nächste Woche zum ersten Mal treffen. Offensichtlich kann er mir keine Details geben, aber er hat versprochen mich wenigstens wissen zu lassen, ob er dann auftaucht, wenn er es sollte." Sie versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Sharon griff hinüber und berührte ihre Hand. "Das ist gut", sagte sie sanft. "Ein Schritt nach dem anderen."

Janet sah dankbar zu ihrer Freundin.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Napoleonischer Giftzwerg", grummelte Jack O'Neill als er in die Cafeteria stürmte, wo Sam, Daniel und Teal'c über die letzte Mission bei einer Tasse sehr starken Kaffees diskutierten.

"Sir?", fragte Sam.

"Der neue CMO. Ich schwöre, sie benutzt Harpunen anstatt von Nadeln", unbewusst rieb er über seinen Hintern. "Anderthalb Stunden war ich dort unten. Ich wäre überrascht, wenn es irgendeinen Test gibt, den sie mich nicht unterzogen hat. Ich wette, sie hat sogar überprüft, ob ich schwanger bin."

"Nun ja, Sir, eine komplette medizinische Untersuchung erfasst eben viele Bereiche", sagte Sam milde. "Sie haben alles zu überprüfen angefangen bei der Herzfrequenz bis zu der Geschwindigkeit in der Sie das Eisen in ihrer Ernährung absorbieren. Da ist Blutdruck, Urinanalyse, Lungenkapazität, Knochendichte..."

"Carter!", bellte O'Neill. "Ich muss nicht noch einmal das ganze durchgehen! Auf jeden Fall werden Sie bald herausfinden wie viel Spaß das ist, sie sind die Nächste. Wenn Sie zurückkommen, können Sie mir erzählen wie sehr sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Schwester Ratched genossen haben." Er grinste triumphierend.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sam klopfte an die Tür von Janets Büro und steckte ihren Kopf herein. Sie sah eine hübsche junge Frau, die eine Akte auf dem Schreibtisch zurückließ, und nahm fälschlicherweise an sie sei der Assistent des neuen CMOs. Sie lächelte die junge Frau an. "Sorry", sagte sie. "Ich habe nur nach Dr. Fraiser gesucht. Ist sie überhaupt da?", fragte sie höflich.

"Sie haben sie gefunden." Janet lächelte. "Sie müssen Captain Carter sein. Kommen Sie herein."

"Nein, ich meinte den neuen CMO", setzte Sam fort.

"Das bin ich", Janet grinste. "Sagen sie mir es nicht. Sie haben jemanden älteres erwartet", sie war an diese Reaktion gewöhnt.

"Oh Gott, es tut mir leid", sagte Sam. "Ja. Nein. Nicht älter. Nur einschüchternder." Sie lächelte zurück. _Und weniger heiß_, dachte sie und zwang ihren Blick weg von der sanften Kurve von Janets Brüsten. "Es tut mir leid", sagte sie wieder. "Es sieht so aus als hätte man mir ... einen falschen Eindruck wie Sie sein würden gegeben."

"Ohne Zweifel durch Colonel O'Neill." Janet lächelte wieder. Sie hob die Akte auf, die sie gerade eben erst weggelegt hatte. Sam sah 'Captain Samantha Carter' auf dem Deckel. "Ihr CO", erklärte sie. "Ein Mann, der _wirklich_ keine Nadeln mag."

Sam lächelte zurück. "Ja", gab sie kleinlaut zu. Etwas verspätet streckte sie ihre Hand aus. "Lassen Sie uns noch mal anfangen", sagte sie. "Ich bin Samantha Carter, Captain, Dienstnummer 36-6-349. Zu Ihren Diensten, Ma'am", sie grinste.

Janet nahm ihre Hand. "Janet Fraiser, Doktor. Und Captain. Dienstnummer 36-5-592", sagte sie und salutierte scherzhaft. Sam lachte. Sie mochte das Verhalten dieser Frau. Und sie musste etwas Besonderes an sich haben, wenn sie den Colonel einschüchtern konnte.

"Nehmen Sie Platz", Janet zeigte auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie drehte sich für einen Moment weg um sich zu sammeln. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Captain Carter so sein würde. Von dem was sie aus ihrer Akte gelesen hatte und durch die Gerüchteküche gehört hatte, hatte sie erwartet, dass sie nerdy, geeky, einfach gesagt ziemlich langweilig sei. Diese junge Frau war voll Schwung und Humor. Sie war auch zweifellos die schönste Frau, die Janet je gesehen hat. _Reiß dich zusammen_, sagte sie sich selbst. Sie würde bald den Captain in nichts mehr als einen knappen Kleidchen sehen und in erster Linie musste sie professionell bleiben. "Dies wird eine Weile dauern, befürchte ich", sagte Janet, überrascht wie sie es schaffte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. "Aber ich wurde darum gebeten allen aktiven Teams einer vollständiger medizinischen Untersuchung zu unterziehen. Darum tut es mir leid, wir müssen darum alles machen."

"Das ist okay", erwiderte Sam, im Geheimen entzückt über alles, dass sie länger in der Gegenwart dieser Ärztin sein lassen würde.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Die anderthalb Stunden vergingen für beide Frauen schneller als jede von ihnen es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie sprachen viel während der Untersuchung, nicht nur über Arbeit, sondern auch über persönliche Interessen, Musikgeschmack, Hobbys und vieles mehr. Janet war beinahe erleichtert zu hören, dass Sam zugab, dass sie ein lausiger Koch war, denn von dem was sie gesehen hatte, schien sie in fast jeder Hinsicht perfekt zu sein. Sie war mit Abstand die intelligenteste Person, die Janet jemals kennen gelernt hat, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es dieses Genie mit Bescheidenheit und zurückhaltendem Humor zu kombinieren. Sie war auch in unglaublicher Form. Janet hatte die erforderlichen Proben vom Captain genommen, aber sogar bevor sie die Resultate bekommen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie die wehrtauglichste Person auf der Basis war.

Sam verbrachte die meiste Zeit während ihrer Untersuchung mit der Ärztin zu liebäugeln. Sie entdeckte jedoch einen verräterischen Abdruck an Janets Finger, der darauf hindeutete, dass diese bis vor kurzem verheiratet gewesen war, was wiederum bedeutete, dass sie mehr als wahrscheinlich hetero war, sodass sie kein ideales Ziel für Sams romantische Aufmerksamkeiten war.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"So, Carter, sind sie bereit für die Freuden von P3X-593?" O'Neill grinste seinen 2IC an.

"Wie immer, Sir." Sam lächelte zurück. "Daniel sagt, der Planet soll faszinierend sein", sagte sie. "Es wird interessant sein herauszufinden wie der Stand ihrer Technologie ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihre Kultur rückständig erscheint im Verhältnis zu dem was wir heute haben."

"Yadda, yadda", sagte O'Neill. "Ich schwöre, Sie sind so schlimm wie Daniel, Carter."

"Entschuldigung Sir", Sam grinste und klang nicht das geringste bisschen reuevoll.

Es war in einer heiteren Stimmung als das Team durch das Tor abreiste und das Wetter war auf P3X-593 ausgezeichnet. Bevor sie jedoch wussten was passierte, ging alles schief. Die Einheimischen nahmen Anstoß daran, dass Sam als Frau in einer 'Männerwelt' war und waren weiters darüber empört, dass sie die Kühnheit hatte zu sprechen und ihre eigene Meinung zu äußern. Nur ihre frühere Beteiligung an der Rettung eines Junges vor bissigen Hunden schützte sie vor schwerer Strafe, vielleicht sogar vor dem Tod.

Später tadelte sich Jack O'Neill sich selbst heftig darüber, dass er das Team nicht sofort zum Tor zurückkehren ließ als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Er war auch von sich selbst ersetzt, dass er zuließ, dass das Team getrennt wurde, und er mit den Jungs auf eine Party ging, während Sam, gekleidet in dem lokalen 'weiblichen' Putz, in der Jurte zurückblieb. Und es war nur nach ihrer Rückkehr, dass er herausfand, dass Sam viel mehr ertragen musste durch die Hände des Stammesführer Turghan als jeder vermutet hatte. All dies würde ihm in der Zukunft klar werden, aber nicht, dachte er bitterlich zurück, rechtzeitig um ihn davon abzuhalten sich wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen und seinen besten 2IC, den er jemals hatte, einem inakzeptablen und sinnlosen Risiko auszusetzen.

Darum wurde Sam gekidnappt, misshandelt, in die Sklaverei verkauft und schließlich gerettet, nur um dann in dem besten Kampf Mann gegen Mann, den O'Neill jemals beobachten konnte, teilzunehmen gegen Turghan und diesen zu besiegen. Alles, wie er später herausfand, mit tiefen und infizierten Peitschenwunden auf ihrem Rücken.

Zu der Zeit als das Team durch das Tor zurückkehrte, war Sam blass und gebeutelt mit verräterischen roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen, die auf den Beginn eines Fiebers hinwiesen. Sie war zu dem auch extrem kurz angebunden dem Rest ihres Teams, speziell O'Neill, gegenüber.

Janet traf SG-1 als sie durch das Tor zurückkamen. Sie waren bereits zwei Tage zu spät dran und es war Brauch das jedes Team, dass aus irgendeinem Grund verzögert eintraf, von Sanitätern im Torraum begrüßt wurde. Schnell SG-1 mit geübten Augen beurteilend, konnte Janet sehen, dass alle Männer gesund aussahen, während Sam wie der Tod auf Latschen aussah. Sie marschierte zu dem Captain und legte eine Hand auf deren Stirn und fühlte die Hitze deren Haut. Sie rief nach einer Bahre, aber Sam legte ihre Hand auf ihren Arm. "Nein", sagte sie fest. "Ich brauche keine Bahre."

"Captain", sagte Janet, "Sie sind krank, Sie müssen sofort untersucht werden."

"Ich werde mit Ihnen kommen", versprach Sam. "Aber ich gehe. Ich bin in Ordnung. Wirklich", sie fixierte Janet mit einem flehenden Blick und schüttelte ihren Kopf ganz leicht.

Janet konnte aus dem Blick auf Sams Gesicht erkennen, dass es aus irgendeinem Grund sehr wichtig für sie war durch ihre eigene Kraft in die Krankenstation zu kommen. "Okay", sagte sie ruhig. "Sie kommen nun mit mir, während die anderen zur Nachbesprechung gehen. Colonel", sprach sie O'Neill an, "ich will sie alle einmal sehen sobald sie ihre Berichte abgegeben haben, verstanden?"

O'Neill nickte gehorsam. "Passen Sie auf Sie auf, Doc", er nickte in Richtung Sam. "Sie hatte einige höllische Tage." Der Stolz in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar.

Janet führte Sam zu dem Aufzug und sobald die Türen sich geschlossen hatten, entspannte sich Sams starre Körperhaltung etwas und sie schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. "Wollen Sie mir sagen was das eben war?", fragte Janet sanft.

Sam schwankte leicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf, versuchend das Schwindelgefühl zu zerstreuen, der sie überkommen hatte. Janet ergriff ihren Arm und stützte sie.

"Nicht wirklich", sagte Sam in einer ruhigen Stimme. "Es waren einige harte Tage gewesen. Ich wollte, dass der Colonel sieht, dass sie mich nicht brechen konnten. Das ich damit fertig werde, das ich nicht irgendeine pathetische Frau bin, welche beim ersten Anzeichen von Ärger verschwindet."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand dies denkt, Captain", sagte Janet als der Bing des Aufzuges ihre Ankunft der 21. Etage verkündete. "Sind Sie bereit für die letzten paar Schritte?"

Sam nickte müde. "Danke", sagte sie.

"Für was?", fragte Janet.

"Das Sie mich nicht auf einer Bahre hergefahren haben", sagte Sam.

"Ich konnte sehen, dass es wichtig für Sie war", erwiderte Janet und führte sie zu einem Bett. Sie zog die Vorhänge um das Bett herum zu. "Denken Sie, dass Sie für mich in einen Krankenkittel schlüpfen könnten? Ich muss Sie gründlich untersuchen."

Sam schüttelte ihren Kopf kläglich. "Ich denke mein T-Shirt bleibt vielleicht kleben ", sagte sie und zuckte zusammen als sie ihr Oberhemd auszog.

Janet konnte sehen, dass das T-Shirt wirklich an mehreren Stellen an Sams Rücken klebte und getrocknetes sowie frisches Blut waren beide erkennbar auf dem Stoff. "Mein Gott", sagte sie, "was ist Ihnen passiert?"

Sam lachte freudlos. "Es hat sich gezeigt, dass der Stammesführer es nicht mag, wenn Frauen ihm widersprechen", erwiderte sie.

Janet erbleichte "Captain", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. "Sie müssen mir jetzt die absolute Wahrheit sagen. Wurden Sie angegriffen? Sexuell, meine ich", sie versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Sam schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein", sagte sie fast flüsternd. "Wurde ich nicht."

"Ist das die Wahrheit?", bedrängte Janet den jungen Captain, der, wie sie erkennen konnte, alles versuchte um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Ja", sagte Sam. "Er küsste mich und als ich mich wehrte, peitsche er mich aus. Aber er hat mich nicht vergewaltigt. Ich denke, er hätte es wahrscheinlich ziemlich bald getan. Wenn die Jungs nicht aufgetaucht wären als sie es taten..." Sie wurde noch blasser als sie realisierte was hätte passieren können. "Aber er hat mich nicht vergewaltigt, ich schwöre. Sie können mich untersuchen, wenn Sie wollen", ihre Stimme zitterte.

"Das ist in Ordnung", sagte Janet sanft und legte eine Hand auf Sams Arm. "Ich glaube Ihnen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich fragen musste. Okay", sie nahm eine Schere, "lassen Sie uns dieses T-Shirt los werden und den Schaden begutachten."

In den nächsten zwanzig Minuten arbeitete Janet daran Sams T-Shirt zu entfernen. Sie tränkte den Stoff und Stück für Stück schaffte sie es langsam ihn von ihr abzuziehen, wobei sie ihr Bestes tat um den Schmerz für den jungen Captain gering zu halten. Sie war entsetzt wegen mancher der Peitschenwunden auf Sams Rücken, die sich offenbarten. Sie konnte acht deutliche Peitschenhiebe erkennen, von denen drei sehr tief waren und von diesen zwei schwer infiziert waren. Die schlimmste der Wunden war tief in Sams Rücken und selbst der Verschluss von Sams BH war in der Wunde verwachsen.

Janet bemerkte, dass Sam angefangen hatte zu zittern durch die Kombination ihres Fiebers mit dem verzögerten Schock. Sie zog eine Decke über Sams Brust als sie begann den BH, der teilweise in der Haut verhakt war, zu entfernen. "Ich fürchte Sie müssen Victoria's Secret einen Besuch abstatten", versuchte sie zu scherzen als sie die Träger durchschnitt. Sehr vorsichtig entfernte sie das Kleidungsstück, doch ihr Herz brach als sie hörte wie Sam zweimal vor Schmerz aufschrie. "Okay", sie versuchte sachlich zu bleiben, "ich muss das nur noch etwas säubern, ein paar Stiche und Sie sind so gut wie neu", ihr falscher Jubel klang selbst in ihren Ohren hohl.

Sie injizierte ein lokales Betäubungsmittel und machte sich daran die Wunden zu reinigen und zu trocknen. Kein Wunder, dass Sam Fieber hat, kommentierte sie innerlich als sie Dinge aus den Wunden entfernte von denen nur Gott allein wusste was es war. Nach beinahe einer Stunde hatte sie endlich den letzten Stich gesetzt. "Sie sind jetzt fertig", sagte sie leise zu Sam, die widerspruchslos auf ihrer Seite lag.

"Kann ich gehen?", fragte Sam und ihre Stimme klang schwach und erbärmlich.

"Nicht heute Nacht, Captain", sagte Janet sanft, zog eine warme Decke über sie und legte eine IV um ihr Antibiotika zuzuführen. "Wir müssen nur ihr Fieber runter kriegen und sicher gehen, dass sie keine Spätfolgen haben. Und ich muss auch den Missionsbericht lesen im Falle das ich etwas übersehen habe. Darum werden sie zumindest diese Nacht, wahrscheinlich sogar zwei Nächte, hier sein. Aber danach können sie gehen, okay?"

"Okay", sagte Sam kläglich als die Erschöpfung sie überwältigte.

Ende Kapitel 2, Teil 1


End file.
